


Still Half Alive

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Het, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Spira, death doesn't really get in the way of anything if you can learn to only ask for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Half Alive

"Couldn't sleep?"

Lulu shrugged, and held her mog doll close, though dignified as was part of her manner. "Better than listening those clowns snore." She tilted her head towards Wakka and that kid from Zanarkand. "Is this really his hometown?"

"No. His was a different Zanarkand. But he needed to see it for himself. Jecht would have wanted it that way."

Lulu stared out into the starry infinity that surrounded the ruins. "Perhaps," she allowed.

The settled into a peaceful silence, sitting next to, but not close to, each other. If one were to have observed them from the distance of the dome or the sky above them, they would notice how both of them subtly moved towards the other. On the ground though, pathetic excuses hid their actions: the shifting to relieve the weight of a heavy skirt or a lean over to reach a sake jug just barely out of grasp.

Not that it mattered when the result ended as it always did: two lonely people, side-by-side, not quite touching, just savoring the feeling of having someone who understood in proximity.

"What if..." Lulu muttered almost enitrely to herself.

Auron caught her utterance. "What if what?" he asked.

Lulu looked down at her fingers crossing and uncrossing with each other, like she was a nervous girl with a schoolyard crush. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be close to someone again."

"I'm an old man," he replied only half-bitterly, "Old men have better things to do than to wonder."

Lulu shook her head. "You're not that old. The rest of us are just too young for you perhaps."

"Would it bother you if I told you I was dead?"

Lulu kept her eyes downcast for a moment before she answered. "I guess you were, after you refused to visit the Farplane with us. Lately, with all the business with Seymour, I wonder if death gets in the way of anything. If you move like a living man, eat like a living man, and bleed like a living man, then maybe you're alive enough for this."

She tested her hypothesis by tilting her head up and pressing her lips to his. For an instant, she could feel his lips curve into a tell-tale smirk, but soon enough he was pushing back and countering every move of her lips. Her hands curved around his head, and his settled at her waist and pulled her close to him.

For someone who was supposedly dead, his kisses were warm and even in their firmness, they yielded easily when Lulu tried to deepen it. How long they spent in this simple embrace, neither of them could tell: minutes, hours, days, they all blended together when two were lost in the release of pent up emotions.

Auron pulled away first although he still held her close to him. "Don't fool yourself, I'm dead. Yuna and the rest haven't figured it out yet, but after I've fulfilled my promises, I'll have to be sent." Through his lecture, his free hand fiddled with the hanging braids in Lulu's elaborate hairstyle, a small hint that he didn't want to pull away either.

"I know that." Lulu scolded him, although her hands were messing with his collar and unconsciously smoothing out the disheveled fabric. "Right now, I'm not sure we'll survive long enough to have forever. What I want is now."

"Fair enough." And with that Auron bent down and gave them both what they wanted.


End file.
